


Little Drop Of Poison

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 6 [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: inceptiversary, Crimes & Criminals, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenya is far from one of Arthur’s favorite places in the world. Especially when he’s with Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Drop Of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** alcohol  
>  **Word count:** up to 400 words
> 
> This fic references the fact that homosexuality is currently outlawed in Kenya, and punishable by arrest.
> 
> Thanks so much to [riverlight](http://riverlight.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta!

Arthur hates visiting Eames in Kenya, hates that he has to keep himself in check. It’s not hard when he travels alone, as he passes just fine. But add Eames into the mix, and there’s a fifty-fifty chance they’ll be arrested for homosexual indecency—especially if they drink.

“How many times have you been in Kenyan jail?” Arthur asks as he takes a sip of his wine. Nairobi has a wonderful selection, though Arthur is playing it safe by ordering by the glass instead of the bottle. To be cheeky, Eames is drinking an imported, American rye whiskey and has been dragging his toes up Arthur’s calf all night.

“Too many,” Eames says as he sets his glass back down. Through it, the Edison lights above cast syrup-colored spots onto the wood. “And not nearly enough.”

Arthur glares over the rim of his glass. Eames watches him, eyes tracking the bob of his throat as he swallows, and Arthur contemplates, again, the risk of pulling Eames into an alley and fucking his mouth raw. The subtle shift of Eames’ eyebrows shows that he hadn’t missed Arthur’s stray thought.

Downing the rest of his glass, Arthur stands to leave, throwing his linen jacket over his shoulder in deference to the summer temperature, forcing Eames to hastily toss a few bills down and follow.

They make it two blocks before Eames is pressing him against a wall. They’re half-hidden in the shadows of an overhang, but still far too exposed.

“I don’t understand why you love it here so much,” Arthur complains, trying to keep his voice low as Eames crowds in close. The heat of Eames’ body makes him feel flushed and euphoric. “I hate the laws.”

“Good thing my neighbor doesn’t mind,” Eames grins against his neck. Arthur feels a subtle drag of teeth and swallows a moan.

He tilts his chin, nosing at Eames’ ear, enjoying the way Eames’ skin breaks out into gooseflesh beneath his fingertips. “Don’t remind me,” he murmurs. “You know I still want to murder him for withholding information. He was bad as Yusuf.”

“What did you expect from one of my lot?” Eames whispers, but the humor is distorted by lust. His roaming hands untuck Arthur’s shirt.

Arthur hums, giving in for a brief moment before his brain kicks back into gear. “No, your place, c’mon,” he says, dragging Eames back into the light.


End file.
